


Beautiful Princess

by hockeyallthehockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Badly-translated Russian, Bonding, M/M, Nursing post Mpreg, Post Mpreg, alpha!Geno, holiday fluff, omega!Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyallthehockey/pseuds/hockeyallthehockey
Summary: Holiday fluff with Sid and Geno and baby makes three. Background Bergy/Marchy.





	Beautiful Princess

Sidney woke up with a shiver, reaching out instinctively for his Bondmate, and found only empty bed beside him. That explained why he was cold, even under the covers. Zhenya was a space-heater on two legs.

He listened, but he didn't hear Geno moving around, and he didn't feel any unease across the Bond. He sat up, knuckled at his eyes, and winced at the pull in his chest. That would've woken him soon anyway, so it was just as well. He pushed himself upright, stuffed his feet into his house slippers, and reached for his housecoat, slinging it on over his boxer briefs. Time to go find his wayward husband.

Geno wasn't in any of the upstairs rooms, so he headed for the stairs, padding down quietly. About halfway down, he heard the low, gentle rumble of Geno's voice, slipping easily over the rounded vowels and soft fricatives of his mother tongue. Sid paused for a moment, listening, and then smiled to himself and made his way down to the bottom of the stairs, and around the corner to the wide expanse of the greatroom.

The multicoloured lights on their massive Christmas tree cast a soft, happy glow over the otherwise dark room. The base of the tree was invisible behind a mountain of gifts. Sitting on the floor, cross-legged, was Geno, with a small, blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms.

"I tvoya mama odenet tebya kruzhevami i lentami, i ty stanesh' samoy krasivoy printsessoy. Da, vy budete. Oh, tebe nravitsya eta ideya?" (1)

Sid leaned against the archway, just watching and listening for a moment. He knew the moment Geno realized he was there, could feel the soft flare across the Bond before his husband turned his head and smiled at him.

"Prosti, Sid. Ya popytalsya pozvolit' tebe nemnogo pospat'." (2)

Sid knew enough Russian, between the Bond and his years with Geno, to understand what was said, even if he couldn't really reply in full sentences, himself. "It's okay. It's time to feed her, anyway." He rubbed absently at the gentle swell of his chest. "That would've woken me up on its own."

Geno lifted one arm to make room for Sid at his side. "Come sit with us, yes? Feed her here? Want to hold you."

Sid padded over and sank carefully down beside Geno, shifted his housecoat out of the way, and reached for his daughter. "Gimme, before I start leaking all over myself. How is she not screeching?"

Geno handed the tiny bundle over, and slipped his arm around Sidney to support his back, giving him something to lean against. "I'm tell her about Christmas party, how she will be prettiest princess there. Distract her."

Sid laughed softly as he settled the baby and winced at first when she latched hungrily on. And then he groaned in relief as some of the pressure eased. "Ahhh, god, that's better. Prettiest princess, eh? Bergy and Marchy might not agree. Did you see the new pictures Brad sent?"

Geno grinned. "I saw. Pretty baby, yes, but not as pretty as Irinushka."

Sid grinned, watching Irina - Irinushka - suckle hungrily, and found that he had to agree. He might be _just_ a little bit biased, of course, but to him, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Yeah, okay, you're right," he agreed. "She's the prettiest princess."

Geno just laughed, and dropped a kiss to Sid's pillow-rumpled hair. "Of course I'm right, Sidka. Always right. Best at be right. But also know that prettiest princess have to have most beautiful mother." He gave a cheeky grin, with his tongue poking between his teeth. "Czarina of my heart."

Sid couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed his ridiculous laugh, even though it made Irina lose her latch and fuss until he settled enough to help. And then he snuggled into Geno's side. "Crazy Russian," he said fondly once he'd stopped giggling. "Tebya lyublyu." (3)

Geno just kissed his hair again and sighed happily. "Crazy for you," he agreed. "Love you best, Sid. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> (1) And your mama will dress you up, with lace and ribbons, and you'll be the most beautiful princess. Yes, you will. Oh, you like that idea?  
> (2) Sorry, Sid. I tried to let you sleep a little longer.  
> (3) Love you.


End file.
